Sympathy for The Devil
by baileyquinn
Summary: "Something wicked this way comes" Something dark in Rachel reemerges as taunts from glee club and her subsequent break up with Finn start to get to her in the worse of ways. Can Quinn save her from herself?-Re-Upload


**Summary: "Something wicked this way comes" Something dark in Rachel reemerges as taunts from glee club and her subsequent break up with Finn start to get to her in the worse of ways. Can Quinn save her from herself?**

**A.N: ok, here's what happened. I'm BaileyRhapsody, someone hacked my account and it messed up and my fics are gone. I just want to apologize to all my readers who actually _like_ my stories and have to deal with this BS. My LJ is locked, I don't know if I'm going to unlock it so if you guys want me to, I'll re-upload all my fics on here. **

**So drop me a review, let me know if you want me to re-upload my fics, or tell me about how you're doing, anything, just let me know what's up.**

**I'm a writer. And I believe in the very depths of my heart, _all_ authors need feedback to strive towards more.**

**K, done with rant. Love you guys.**

**A.N2: This story deals with mental illness, dissociative identity disorder, depression and physical abuse from a relative**

**A.N3: I took some liberties with my characterization of Rachel's illness. The first chapter starts off in the past. Glee will show up in chapter 4. This story jumps around a lot, so there will time skips and flashbacks and such.**

**A.N4: I basically re-wrote these chapter and combined it with the next, since omg _wow_, I did not know how to write a year ago lolol. Once again want to thank my beta Sio for coming along and showing me how to write. Love you girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2001- Lima Elementary School<strong>_

There is unease rifling through the air.

An empty silence paralleling a vacant street. A broken streetlight flickers in the daylight; slight buzzing noises slice into the tense muteness that embodies the entirety of the area.

A young girl, appearing no older than seven, sits haphazardly on a narrow curve, peering down unseeingly at tattered remains of a pink object.

If one were to sew the pieces back together, the discarded fabric would resemble that of a backpack. You glance around; broken pencils, crumpled up paper, and shredded notebooks aare scattered all around. Something clicks back in place as a ping of sympathy flows through you.

Here lays the contents of that which was once a backpack, having been thrown on the floor and stomped on. Discarded like trash.

You make the sudden and almost tangible conclusion that this girl, this _innocent _little girl's classmates had destroyed her property and then left her to pick up the pieces. Leaving her torn, incomplete.

Somehow, you just know her life resembles shredded remains of her bag more than anything.

She's breathing shallowly now, unshed tears shimmering beneath empty brown irises before releasing a shaky breath and reaching out to grasp at the torn back. A figure beats her to it.

The girl stares up, her expression still blank as she takes in the sudden appearance of a large white male; He's staring down at her sinisterly, his eyes shining with something ugly, _disgusting_. Wrong.

He cocks his head as a twisted smirk graces his unnaturally handsome features.

Gripping the torn back with one hand, the man leans down and grabs her arm roughly as he smirks at her, his voice airy yet still dark with malicious intent, "Well looky what we have here, Rachie. Did you break your little baggie? Tsk, tsk, child. What will Dad and Daddy say when they see that you messed up your bag? I'm sure they'd be _really_disappointed, Rachie."

The girl,_ Rachel_, stays mute. Her gaze lowers as the man drags her towards a large, dark SUV. They reach the car within seconds;

He unlocks the door with one hand while shoving Rachel into the passenger seat with the other. She hits her head roughly against the glass and something inside her shatters once more. He throws her torn backpack at her with a sneer, "Here you pathetic piece of shit. Take your bag and stay still. Your Uncle Elijah needs to gets something from the trunk."

The man, _Elijah_, slams the door shut before walking to the back of the car.

Rachel grips the bag tightly, her face showing a brief flash of panic before smoothing back into devoid. Her ears perk up; She hears _him_, her uncle and he's searching. _Searching _for something. An object perhaps? No doubt it's something that she'll be getting to know quite personally.

The trunk slams close; Rachel winces, her body curling in on itself as he leisurely strolls back to the front of the car. Elijah opens the door and slides in the front seat with a smirk distorting his face.

In his hand lies is a beer.

Her grip on her bag increases as he turns towards her; the urge to flinch away is overwhelming but she retrains herself. She knows the pain will only be worse if she reacts to him at her. Elijah's smirk widens; he bares his teeth as he reaches his hand out towards her face. He skims her cheek softly before gripping her chin and wrenching her face towards his. His green eyes flash; pleasure flitters through them. He's loving this.

His smile is fake. She knows this, _knows_ this very well.

And it hits her like a jolt in the chest. Fear grips her heart as he presses his face closer towards her, "You _know_your uncle loves you, right Rachie? And that I never do anything to you that you don't deserve right?"

Rachel stays silent, unsure on how she's was supposed to answer. She winches once more as his grip tightens on her tightens and his face morphs with rage, "I _asked_ you a _goddamn _question, you _bitch_. You _respect _me when I'm talking to you, little girl. Now answer the goddamn question and you better _fucking_ smile when you're done!" He screams; his voice is rough and jagged. His expression, ugly.

She shakes in his hold.

Whimpering lowly, Rachel's mouth opens a fraction as small, contorted smile crosses her face, "R-r-right Uncle Elijah," she starts with a stutter, her voice quivering with anxiety, "I-I'm s-sorry for not answ-"

Pain streaks across her face. Her eyes widen as she tentatively brings a hand up to her throbbing lip. Her lip is split and she's bleeding.

Elijah roughly pushes her against the passenger seat door; her arm bruises.

He slams his hands into the steering wheel, his eyes clenched shut as he grips the leather tightly in his hands, "You stupid _cunt_! You can't do anything right. I don't know how your fathers put up with you! You're _useless_."

Rachel holds her mouth. Blood seeps through her fingers as tears form in the corner of her eyes. Elijah chances a glance at her and scoffs at what he sees before starting the car.

"Pathetic" he mutters in disgust as he pulls out of the parking lot. Rachel stares out the window, trying hard to keep her sobs at bay. She knew that hearing her cries only made him angrier.

A frown mars her features as her eyes lock with a little, angelic blonde girl, peering at her from across the street with a horrified expression.

Hazel eyes gazing into her soul are the last things she sees as the car races down the street.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2002- <strong>_

_**Dr. Shawn Brown, M.D. **_

_**Psychiatric hospital **_

Rachel lies slumps against a brown leather chair, gripping the stuffed star that her Daddy, Hiram, got her for her 5th birthday. She peers up through her eyelashes uncertainly at the black man sitting behind a mahogany desk, smiling gently at her.

They sit in silence for a moment before he sits up, and places his interlaced hands on his desk. His eyes are soft and his voice is smooth as he gently begins, "Hello, Rachel. I'm Doctor Shawn Brown. Most of my other patients call me Dr. B though."

Chocolate orbs flicker with some emotion as Rachel stares at him pensively, her entire demeanor screaming unease. Shawn nods a little to himself, his smile still etched onto his face as he leans back to unlock his top desk drawer. He reaches inside, fumbling around for a bit before pulling out a black leather bound journal. Shawn places it on the desk before flipping it open towards a nearly full page.

He glances at it for a second before looking back up at her with a small smile, "I'm going to ask you a few questions, Rachel. Is that ok?" He softly questions, his voice delicate as if to scare the young girl into silence.

Rachel glances and nods minutely. Shawn can't help but grin; he was getting through to her.

Clearing his throat, Shawn glances back down at his open journal, "It says here that your name is Rachel Barbra Berry. Is that correct?"

She slowly turns her head towards him and nods again, this time with more certainty. He hums low in his throat before continuing, "It also says that you want to be a big Broadway star and you're going to be very famous someday? Is that right Rachel? Cause if it is, I'm going to have to get your autograph now so I can frame it when you're a big star." Shawn says in a mock serious tone, his warm brown eyes sparkling brightly.

Rachel flushes as a small smile lights up on her face, "Y-you want my autograph?" She mumbles meekly, looking down in embarrassment as a twinge of happiness tweaks her heart. Shawn cheers internally as he stands, tearing a blank piece of paper from his journal before slightly walking around his desk and handing it and a pen over to his young patient.

"I sure do! I mean, when will I ever have the opportunity to be in the presence of a star again!" Shawn gushes as she takes the pen and paper. Rachel giggles a little, her chocolate brown eyes lighting up slightly as she signs her name in big, bright letters.

Shawn smiles as he watches her before leaning back against the desktop. He crosses his arms; "Rachel? May I ask you a question?" He asks gently as the girl scribbles on the paper.

The somber tone startles Rachel out of her peaceful bubble. Her eyes dim as she lowers her gaze back to the paper.

"Okay." She mumbles simply, her voice quiet and sad. Shawn's heart aches a little at the dejected expression. A frown mars his features. He didn't want to do this; it was his job to help his patients, make them feel safe and secure with themselves. But he also needed to know. He _needed_to know. Not just to satisfy his own curiosity on the matter but also for the sake of others.

He leans towards her; "Rachel...why did you hurt that boy?" he questions softly, noticing how Rachel's frame tenses at the question. Shawn holds in a sigh as he continues to verbally probe her, "Did he do something to you? Did someone, another student perhaps, tell you it'd be a good idea?"

Rachel bites her lip before nodding.

Shawn expels a breath as his eyes drift shut, "Who told you to hurt him Rachel?" Rachel glances up at him as if she were surprised at the question; her expression clearly stated how ridiculous she found his question to be. As if he should obviously know the answer.

"Rocky" she answers slowly before glancing down at the paper. Shawn's eyebrows arch up in surprise. There hadn't been any mention of a 'Rocky' in Rachel's file.

"And, ah, who is 'Rocky' sweetheart?" He further questions, confusion in his voice. Rachel sighs in annoyance as she sets the pen down before crossing her hands together. She peers back up at the doctor with a smile, "The voice in my head."

Silence envelopes the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2010<strong>_

_**December 18**_

_**HudMel Household**_

Rachel stands outside Finn's house, fidgeting nervously at what she was about to do. She knew it was a risk, showing up at her-_she cringes_- ex boyfriends house unannounced but she had to explain to him. _Had_ to make him understand that she needed him and that she was sorry for what happened with Noah. She had just felt so confused, _so_hurt.

She thought he would be more understanding, after all he _cheated_ on Quinn not once, but _twice_when he was still with her. Rachel thought he would be more forgiving, but she had been sadly mistaken

Rachel swallows thickly before tentatively knocking on the door. She pauses a moment when nobody answers, frowning to herself because she saw Finn's car in the driveway a few minutes ago. He must have been home. She reaches out to the doorknob, frown deepening when she turns it and it gives way.

She pushes the door open, sticking her head inside and glancing around before cautiously walking inside.

"Finn?" She calls out nervously only to be met with silence. Frowning in puzzlement, she gently shuts the door before trekking towards the basement door towards Finn and Kurt's bedroom. She knew Kurt wouldn't be home because he told her the day before that he had a 'date' with Blaine, though Kurt called it more of a friendship outing since he and Blaine weren't official yet.

Rachel strides down the steps slowly, her heart perking up when she hears her ex's voice, clear cut yet slightly strangled. Her brows pinch together and yet something keeps her from running the rest of the way downstairs. As if she knew, subconsciously, that something was amiss.

"Finn..." she questions in a whisper when she finally descends the final step; she freezes, her eyes widening as she is met with the naked back of Santana Lopez straddling her ex boyfriend, riding him for all he was worth.

They were having sex.

Rachel's lowers her eyes in defeat; heart breaking instantly at the sight before turning around and running back up the stairs.

She walks through the living room , her body tensing as she remembers all the good times she and Finn had together. When he would lean over, kiss her cheek and whisper that he loved her in her ear.

He must have really love her if he was having sex with someone else on her birthday.

The words of her long forgotten uncle flitter through her mind at this moment; 'You are _worthless_ Rachel and nobody will ever love you, not the way I do' he mutters condescendingly before grabbing a metal bat beating her within an inch of her life.

She had been six.

Shaking herself out of that memory, she practically ran out of his house, slipping into her car and driving off. She didn't let the tears fall until she was in her room, bypassing her two indifferent fathers, and curling up in her sanctuary; her bed.

She cries for hours, her mind teeming with forgotten promises and hidden lies. She cries for ever believing that someone would love something as worthless as herself. She cries for the fact that her uncle was right, and no one would ever care her.

As the last of her tears spill, she sits up slowly, sobbing as she walks over to her dresser before picking up her bottle of pills; the pills that kept the only person who ever seemed to care about her away, even though the person was all in her head.

Rachel swallows thickly before ambling over to her bathroom to dump the contents of it in the toilet. She pauses, staring down at them in grief before flushing the toilet.

She turns around, tears running down her face again as she stumbles back to her bed and re-curling back into her ball.

'It'll be okay' Rachel thinks to herself as she cries harder, 'Rocky will come back and then...then I won't have to be alone anymore. I'll finally have a friend again'

She stumbles into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2001- <strong>_

_**Dr. Shawn Brown, M.D.**_

_**Psychiatry Hospital**_

_**visit 6**_

Rachel finds herself in a similar position, pressed against the brown random chair, her feet dangling off the edge as her daddies, Hiram and Leroy, spoke to Dr. Brown about her 'condition'

Daddy was holding her tightly, and patting her back soothingly as Dr. Brown speaks in a gentle tone. She didn't understand what they were saying but it didn't sound too good because Daddy was crying and Dad looks angry and sad. She wants to speak up and tell Dr. Brown to stop making her Daddies upset but she kept her mouth shut. The last time she had spoke out of turn her Uncle Elijah hit her in the mouth with a closed fist and told her 'No one likes a loudmouth darling.'

She tunes them out, looking at her dangling feet until she hears her name being called by Dr. Brown.

"-chel. Rachel sweetheart, would you look at me?" Dr. Brown asks, his chocolate eyes staring deeply into her own. Rachel likes Dr. Brown's eyes. They were so kind and she didn't feel as afraid when he looks at her.

He stands up slowly, and walks around his desk before kneeling in front of her. He holds up a bottle of pills before speaking, "Rachel, I want you to listen to me and listen closely. I need you to take one of these pills a day, okay sweetheart? Take one a day and the voice in your head will stop bothering you." He states calmly as she gazes down at him in confusion.

"B-but why? Rocky's my friend...Rocky's my only friend." She mumbles quietly as she gazes down, feeling dejected.

Hiram and Leroy both let out sharp breaths at what Rachel had said, feeling their daughters sadness hitting them like a blow to their stomachs. Hiram opens his mouth to speak but stops when Dr. Brown raises his hand.

"Rachel...do you like hurting people?" Shawn asks, willing the girl to look up him, which she does quickly her expression full of shock, "NO! _No_ hurting people is bad..." she grumbles, starting off strong before trailing off, "It's bad, Dr. Brown, cause Uncle Elijah always, _always_hurt me, and I-I don't want to hurt other people..."

Hiram pulls her into him tightly, muttering 'sweetheart' and 'i love you's' into her hair while Leroy grabs her tiny hand and gripping it in his.

Dr. Brown nods slightly at this before continuing, "And doesn't Rocky tell you to hurt people?" he questions as Rachel frowns before stuttering, "B-but, she's just trying to protect me. The people she hurts are people who are hurting me. She's my _friend._She cares about me'

Shawn's heart felt like it was breaking at the girls words; he swallows his pain before strongly continuing "I understand that but still, she's _hurting_people and if you take these, you'll get better. And then you'll be able to make friends, ok?" He mutters delicately, wishing he didn't have to take this girls only friend away from her.

But if what he hears from Mr. And Mr. Berry is true then this 'Rocky' is getting more and more violent each time she 'comes' out. He had to stop this before it got worse.

Rachel opens her mouth to protest when Leroy's hand came down to rest softly on her shoulders, "Rachel, sweetheart. Please do this. For us?" Leroy begs his daughter. Hiram nods in agreement, "Please baby we just want you to get better." he says desperately.

She stares at him before glancing at her other father; her shoulders slump as she sighs in defeat before taking the pills.

'Rocky...' is the last thing she thinks


End file.
